Doing It Properly
by Darvey415
Summary: Donna and Mitchell have split up and Harvey wants to know why! Donna will not talk to him about it unless he opens up about his panic attacks! Some wishful thinking for every Darvey fan!
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in Season 5 after Donna reads Louis dictaphone. Be kind, this is my first time writing! It will be a multi-chapter story.**

Harvey walked out the elevator on to 50th floor with a cup of coffee in each hand, it was 8:35am, 35 minutes after Pearson Specter Litt opened for business and 45 minutes after Donna Paulsen would have arrived at her desk. He made his way to Donna's cubicle, which was outside Louis Litt's office. Harvey stood opposite her, with his usual grin, waiting for her to look up at him.

"Either that's an apology coffee or you want something" she smirked, her eyes still fixated on the computer screen as she carried on typing. "So what have you done or what do you want?" she continued.

"Can't it be a 'cheer you up' coffee?" he laughed while placing his elbows on the top of her desk and placing the coffee's next to him, "Look Donna, Mike told me about you and Mitchell and I thought id try and cheer you up with your favourite coffee".

Donna had broken up with Mitchell 2 days before, she felt it was wrong to stay in the relationship when she had obvious feelings for someone else, her old boss. She knew she wouldn't be able to push him out of her mind not matter how hard she tried, in the end she realised she was using Mitchell as a 'rebound guy' and decided it was best to end it before it was too late. She though working for Louis could help her forget about her feelings for Harvey, but how could it? She would see him at least twice a day walking around the firm, and each time she saw him the feelings all came flooding back.

She had started to regret working for Louis after she went through his Dictaphone 3 days previous and heard the conversation between himself and Harvey about Harvey's panic attacks, she confronted Louis and told him that if he used this information to blackmail her ex boss then she would be done working for him, Louis gave in. However, Donna still hadn't spoken to Harvey about what she had heard.

"Oh please, I worked for you for over 12 years and not once did you bring me or guess my favourite coffee!" she chuckled, now looking up at him.

"Fine, ill take this caramel and hazelnut latte, with skimmed milk and whipped cream somewhere else" he teased, before Donna's 2 hands launched herself at the coffee. How could he have known her favourite coffee? And how did he remember she ordered skimmed milk so she could add extra whipped cream and sugar?

"Thanks Harvey" she paused "is there anything else you need me for or can I continue with updating Louis' calendar?" she tried not to think too much into it, so she gave him a half smile and not the usual ear to ear smile she would give him when he surprised her.

Harvey now knew he had her full attention, he knew she couldn't resist him when he surprised her because she thought he was too predictable. "Why don't you come down to my office when you're finished later? We can talk about what happened with a douchebag called Mitchell" he whispered, hoping and praying she would accept his invitation. They both knew that Harvey never expressed his emotions, for him to bring her a coffee and offer to listen to her rant on about her now ex boyfriend was his way of showing he still cared. Donna could feel the butterflies inside of her; she promised herself she would remain calm whenever he spoke to her but with Harvey expressing the littlest bit of affection towards her made her light-headed. She knew he could read her by the way he was scanning her face waiting for an answer, she needed a witty comeback and quick.

"How about I speak to you about what happened with Mitchell AFTER you talk to me about the panic attacks you've been having?" He looked at her, speechless. _"Donna 1- 0 Harvey" she laughed inside her head._

"6:30, my office!" Harvey replied, he looked like he'd seen a ghost. How did she know? Mike wouldn't have dared tell her, would he? With that he walked away in direction of his office.

Mike walked into Harvey's office, threw a file on his desk and raised his hand in the air "my plan worked, we got them to cave! Up top motherrrrrfllllllllickerrrr". Harvey looked at Mike with his usual serious face and shuck his head smugly. Harvey got up from his desk, fastening his suit jacket while looking directly at Mike.

"You know the way you told Jessica that your loyalty lies with me…" Harvey asked, still holding eye contact with the associate. Unsure were he was going with this Mike responded by nodding his head slowly with a confused expression plastered on his face. "Did you tell Donna about my panic attacks?" he said, breaking eye contact and now looking at his shoes, as if he was ashamed of what had came out of his mouth. "No Harvey, I wouldn't dare! You 2 havent been on good terms since she went to work for Louis, I never told Rachael never mind Donna" Mike muttered, a sound of hurt in his voice. Why would Harvey think he'd betray him like that? "Why do you ask?"

"I've been thinking… it's time to bury the hatchet with Donna, then after you told me about her break up last night I thought I'd bring her coffee, you know… as a nice gesture. I asked her to come down here later on tonight when she's finished and we could talk about what went on.."

"and what's this got to do with your panic attacks, Harvey?" Mike interrupted. "BECAUSE" Harvey replied in an angry tone "she told me she would talk about what happened after I opened up about my panic attacks".

"She's Donna, maybe she just...knows." said Mike trying to lighter the mood. "She knew about that time you had a fight with Scottie, and that other time you and Zoe didn't spend the weekend together. She can read you the minute she looks at you; maybe you've just had it all over your face."

" Thanks Mike" Harvey tried to give him a half hearted smile "and good work on getting Taylor to cave" he announced, before ushering Mike towards the door.

Donna had been clock watching after her and Harvey's conversation earlier that day, she wondered what she was going to do. Her being alone in a room with that man was a bad idea and she knew it, it would end in a screaming match because Harvey will not want to open up to her or end with her in tears as she would tell him exactly how she felt. Of course she'd already told him that she loved him, right after he told her the same line but they never really got to speak about it after that. She couldn't keep her feelings bottled up anymore. It was now 6:28pm, Donna was clearing her things away as she thought about what was going to happen, why didn't she just not show up? Just go home and get into her favourite pyjamas then jump on the sofa with a bottle of her favourite Merlot? That would suit her much more, but she knew how much Harvey meant to her and if there was even the smallest hope he would explain himself to her then she knew she was going to take it.

At 6:32pm she decided to get going to his office, she stood up and fixed her dress and applied another layer of lipgloss before giving herself some words of encouragement in the small makeup mirror _"You can do this, you're Donna Roberta Paulsen!"_ she mouthed to herself. She put on her brave face and walked in the direction of his office.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to his office felt like an eternity, when in fact it was no more than 30 seconds. Why was she so nervous? She asked herself over and over inside her head. When she finally reached the office she seen him, sitting there working on his Dell laptop, putting the world to rights. She leaned on the glass door watching him, not wanting to disturb him, he always looked so serious when he works she sniggered to herself. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the fiery redhead watching him. _"Its time" he thought._

He lifted his head up and smiled, he had now closed the laptop and stood up walking towards his table with his beloved Macallen 18 placed upon it. He poured 2 glasses of the Scotch and walked towards her handing her the glass,

"Hey" he said softly, guiding her to the sofa. She responded back with the usual "hey yourself" while taking the glass from his hand and obeyed him by launching herself down on the sofa. They both sat in silence for a few minutes sipping away at the Scotch, neither knew how to start this awkward conversation. Donna knew Harvey was never going to bring up the subject therefore it was all down to herself. She gulped the last of her drink to give herself some dutch courage and started the discussion,

"So… when did they start? Where? And most importantly why?" she aimed at him. _"Typical Donna" he thought_ , she could never ask 1 question, and it often ended up in double figures. He didn't know how to answer without mentioning it was all down to her, obviously she never meant for this to happen but with his mommy issues and him feeling more alone than he had done in the past 12 years they had started. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, tilted his head back and inhaled then exhaled loudly.

"A day or two after you left, mainly the office, because I was alone a feeling I haven't felt for over 12 years" he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear, he decided it was best to be clear with her and straight to the point otherwise it would end in a screaming match between the pair and quite frankly he was sick of the way it ended each time they had spoke. He was trying to bury the hatchet with her, he really was. "So…" he gave her the Specter smile "now I've answered my questions, I think its time for your deposition" he joked.

She realised she couldn't push him any further, for the first time in 12 years he had opened up to her voluntarily, without any arguments. Although he gave her the bare minimum information she could not believe how easy it was, and judging from his face it was the truth. Now she was completely thrown of balance, twice in one day this man had surprised her, she was either losing her 'Donna' ability or this man had changed, and for the better. _Donna 1-1 Harvey. Shit._

"Fire away, Reginald" she giggled while making her way to the decanter filled with the amber liquor, her back turned to his. Harvey stood up and followed in her path, he grabbed her by her waist so she was now facing him with an empty glass. Her heart was beating twice as fast, or maybe 10 times as fast, she was hoping he couldn't see her heart practically beating out of her chest. He took the glass out of her hand and placed it on the table, "what do you say to finishing this deposition at my place over a bottle of red wine? It's close to 7pm and we'll be back in this place in 13 hours time".

She needed to be on top of her game and be more 'Donna-like', "as long as anything I tell you will be off the record" that's more like it! _Donna 2-1 Harvey. "Ha!2 can play the lawyer game" she giggled to herself._ "I'll get ray" Harvey announced while reaching for his phone out of his inside pocket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To anyone else they looked like the ultimate couple, but they were both too blind to see it. He was too scared of hurting her and she was too afraid that he would hurt her. As they walked into his apartment she threw her oversized, designer handbag on the kitchen counter, it was the handbag Harvey had bought her after they found out Stephen Huntley was behind the killings on the Ava Hessington case.

"I'm going to jump in the shower, feel free to get changed into something more comfortable, you know where everything is" he told her before walking towards the bedroom. He needed time to think, he didn't know why he brought her back here, was he finally going to tell her HOW he loved her? Of course he wasn't, because he didn't know how you could love someone. He got undressed and stepped into the shower, he couldn't hide in there forever, and he had to start thinking about what was going to happen.

Donna kicked off her Roberto Cavalli heels, poured 2 glasses of wine and made her way to the bedroom to get changed. Why had he invited her back to his condo? She was not prepared for this at all, maybe she could just run now… say something came up regarding Rachel's wedding venue? It was too late; she heard the shower stop and him step out. Shit. He walked into the bedroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist, she was stood there staring. She could not take her eyes off his toned torso.

"Fine anything?" he asked while rubbing a towel over his hair, "errr, n-no i was just about to look" she stuttered back to him. He was now pulling out a change of clothes for himself, Calvin Klein boxers, a plain grey tee and navy sweatpants. "I'll get changed in the living area, give you some space in here" he said before walking off to the lounge. She wanted to remain presentable but how could she when she would be dressed in oversized baggy sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. She opted to go with a pair of black Calvin Klein boxers herself and a 'Harvard University' hoodie. _"Perfect!"_ she rolled her eyes at herself in the mirror and made her way to meet Harvey.

"So, you and Mitchell? What happened?" he asked as she made her way over to the kitchen counter were he was standing with his glass of wine. She sat down facing him, she did not know what she was going to do, she could lie and say he turned out to be gay and was using her as a cover up or she could tell him the truth. She decided to go with the latter as he had answered her honestly when she asked about his panic attacks.

"Well… you see err, the thing is… I err sort of still had feelings for someone else, and I didn't want to string him along" why was she so nervous? Why did he have to make her feel this way! "He was starting to get pissed off anyway, saying the hours I worked were too long". Harvey knew she still had feelings for him, with everything they had been through how could you turn them off overnight? However, she wanted everything and he wasn't sure he would be able to give her that without screwing it up as he always did.

"Do the feelings have anything to do with your ex boss? Who happens to be the best closer in New York?" he gave her a playful smile while pouring some more wine into her glass. "You're such a jackass, Harvey! You know that don't you?" she laughed whilst sipping the wine. This was all going too smoothly, he had opened up without a fight and she told him again about her feelings and he didn't put his wall straight back up.

"I take it you don't have a date now for the anniversary of Pearson Specter Litt on Saturday?" he questioned, hoping the answer was a no. The anniversary wasn't exactly the day Pearson Specter Litt was formed, it was formed in the days of Gordon Schmidt Van Dyke however they kept the same date each year. Usually the firm would hire out a huge function room and put on a free bar, Harvey and Donna went together every year, except one year when he let her down for Zoe and she had to go as Louis' date. "Because I was thinking, if you haven't got a date we could go together. You know… like old times" he smiled at her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was pretty sure she was about to have a heart attack.

He knew her answer, it was all over her face, and she was even blushing. With that he took the wine out of her hand and placed it behind her. He leaned it slowly, _"this is it"_ _he thought._ He kissed her lips gently, he was about to pull away until she flung her arms around his neck. Things started to get heated quite quick but he knew he couldn't take her to bed, if they were going to do this he wanted to do it properly. He pulled away, looking into her eyes. He was happy and so was she. "Donna… if were going to do this, I want it to be done properly" she was shocked, she was literally handing him sex on a silver platter and he wasn't accepting. He had changed. "You know I love you and you know how bad I am in relationships I screw everything up, I'm willing to risk it with you but I want to make sure we do things properly. How about you take the bed tonight and ill take the sofa, ill get Ray to pick you up tomorrow morning to go home and get ready for work. Then tomorrow night we'll go out for a meal… a date?" he continued. She had froze. "Who are you and what have you done with Harvey Specter?" she teased, this was a big deal for his and they both knew it.

She accepted being his date for the firm's anniversary and also accepted to go on a date with him, just the two of them. They laughed the rest of the night, talking about old memories and Donna's favourite of Harvey accidently spitting a shrimp into her mothers hair at that awful dinner party. It was creeping up to 11:30pm and they were both getting tired. Now at the sofa Donna stood up and made her way to the kitchen to leave her glass in the sink, "Harvey, I'm going to go to bed. You can err… join me if you like. Don't worry, I wont pounce on you while you're asleep" she chuckled whilst extending her arm for him. Harvey's heart stopped, he was secretly wishing she would but he needed to be firm. If this was going to work it has to be done right. With that he stood up and accepted her invitation by grabbing on to her hand as she led him into his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm went of at 6:00am, Donna continuously smacked her phone against the bedside cabinet in hope it would stop. This wasn't her bedroom and those were certainly not her bed sheets, she glanced to the left of her and there was Harvey Specter fast asleep, she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She started to reminisce back to last night and how he had willingly opened up to her without putting up a fight. She had 2 hours before she had to be at Pearson Specter Litt, she really didn't want to leave his side but she needed to go home and get ready for work. As she slid out of bed Harvey awoke, looking at her through squinted eyes and trying to pull her back into his grasp.

"Harvey, its 6:05am, I have to go and get ready for work" Donna laughed trying to escape his grip, "exactly, its still the middle of the night, come back to bed" he begged, Harvey was never awake this early. "It might be a surprise to you but there are actually two 6 oclock's in the day, Harvey" she replied mocking him, "and don't bother Ray at this hour, ill just take a cab".

After a friendly confrontation Donna had it her way and was dressed and ready to go. She had asked Harvey not to mention anything in the office about the two of them until they had spoken properly tonight on their date, they both agreed they did not want to jinx anything. She made her way out the door and onto the busy streets of New York to flag a cab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At 8:30 Harvey arrived at the offices, he was anxious but eager to see Donna. Nothing could put him in a bad mood today; he was overwhelmed with happiness and excitement. He wasn't too sure how he should approach her, should he stride over to her and give her a kiss? No, no that would be going too far and after all they both wanted to keep it a secret for today, he was getting close to her desk. She looked up at the exact moment he turned the corner, there eyes met and they both smirked at each other.

"Good Morning, Donna! Lovely day we're having isn't it?" he fired at her and giving her a wink.

"It certainly is, Harvey" she blushed looking back down to her keyboard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is excellent, Mike! You can take lead in the deposition" he smiled at a shocked Mike as he opened up his laptop.

"What's gotten into you this morning, Harvey? You never compliment my work!" he proclaimed "and why do you look so happy? Have you been having them 'morning meetings' again" Mike winked.

Harvey could not hold in his laugh, "I have definitely not been having any morning meetings lately". He thought back to last night how he longed to sleep with Donna but he knew he couldn't, "but if it makes you feel better I've finally met someone". Mike stood in front of Harvey with his mouth wide open, he couldn't believe it. Harvey Specter, New York's biggest bachelor, who could have any women he wanted, had chosen to settle down. Mike new this was the real deal, he never looked this happy when him and Scottie were dating, in fact he was more miserable than even.

"What's her name then? And if you don't bring her along tomorrow to the anniversary night out then I know what you said is a load of shit" sniggered Mike. Harvey froze, he hadn't thought of a made up name as he didn't think he would be telling anyone at the office he had found 'the one'. "Harriett" he blurted out, hoping Mike didn't know about the time Donna and Rachel had gone for drinks together and used the names 'Harriett Specter' and 'Michelle Ross'. "Her name is Harriett and yes she will be accompanying me tomorrow night" he responded with a huge grin. "Well then, I look forward to meeting the woman who tamed the great Harvey Specter. Now I'm going to draw up some questions for the deposition" Mike replied before walking out the office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donna had made an extra effort for work today, knee length red dress and glamourized with her cream Louboutin's, as she would be FINALLY going on a date with Harvey straight from work. He said he was going to surprise her with the restaurant but Donna knew it was going to be Del Posto, she was slowly getting her 'Donna-ability' back. Donna made her way to the file room to copy some files for Louis.

"Somebody has made exxxtra effort for work today" Rachel exclaimed as she seen Donna using the copy machine.

Donna smiled to herself before turning to face the Paralegal, "are you saying I never look this good for work?" she laughed.

"Seriously Donna, you're looking hot! What's the occasion? Or… Who's it for? Because that glow is not going unnoticed?" Rachel grinned at the red head, holding eye contact. She knew Donna and she knew that she has spent at least an extra 30 minutes on her makeup this morning.

Donna held her cool, she realised no one would guess her and Harvey were soon to become an item, "can't a girl just want to look good for work?" she replied smugly before walking out of the file room with the needed files tucked under her arm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had reached 5:15pm and Gretchen had already left. Harvey decided to cut his day short and start packing away his stuff and make his way over to Donna's desk. Donna always worked more hours than what was required, she would be in the office before 8am and most of the time would not leave till gone 6:30pm.

Her admired her as he strolled towards her, she was too focused on her work that she didn't notice him standing in front of her.

"Hey" he said softly, "are you ready to go? Ray will be outside in 10 minutes and the table is booked for 6pm" he continued.

"Harvey, its 5:15! I haven't finished pencilling in Louis' meetings for next week" she commented in a surprised tone, "and when do you leave the office before 7 unless it's a special occasion?" she quizzed.

"Are you saying that our first date isn't a special occasion?" he questioned as he leaned towards her, ensuring no one else would hear him. Donna's heart skipped a beat hearing him say those words, she finally gave into his charming ways and started to shut down her computer before standing up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Louis called from his desk as he stood up and made his way towards the door, "its not even 6 yet, you never leave this early? And what are you doing here, Harvey? Trying to steal Donna from me again?".

Harvey's hand clenched into a fist, as he was about to roar back at Louis Donna intervened. "Louis, I've all I can for today! And you know I don't agree with you treating me as some sort of prize to be won, if you mention anybody 'stealing' me again I will walk out of her all on my own!" she shouted before making her way towards the elevator. She had gotten one over on Louis, everyone knew he was afraid of Donna, he gritted his teeth and pressed his lips together before Harvey interrupted his thoughts.

"and I'm actually taking Donna out for dinner, so if you'll excuse us, we have a reservation in 40 minutes time" if looks could kill them Harvey would be dead, Louis walked back into his office, the anger brewing inside of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray dropped them off outside Del Posto, Donna struggled to look startled. They made their way inside the restaurant as Harvey reached for her hand.

"Mr Specter, your table is ready. Would you like to sit down now or grab a drink at the bar?" a young, brunette gleamed at him, she could hardly keep her eyes in her head and Donna was she seen her slobbering at the sight of him.

"WE would like to sit now" Donna scoffed at the girl, making sure to make herself known. She was never a jealous woman, this was all new to her! Why was she feeling this way? One of the many feelings that comes with Harvey Specter she thought.

Once seated Harvey ordered them an expensive bottle of Merlot along with his usual Macallen 18 and her Manhatten cocktail. After they had glanced at the menu and informed the waiter of what they would like they started to get talking about the relationship.

"What we're doing will not change anything at work, Harvey. I will continue to work for Louis." She told him, of course she preferred to work for Harvey, who wouldn't? but she was scared that spending all that time together would affect their relationship.

Harvey sat back against his chair and breathed out, he would be lying if he said didn't want her to come back and work for him. "That's fine" he said running his fingers through his hair, "I want this to work, I really do! If you think that could jeopardise us then we'll stay working how we are, anyway I couldn't just sack Gretchen and I don't think she'd agree to swap desks with you" he laughed.

Now their stomachs were both full they agreed to finish their drinks and head back to Donna's place. Donna was being overly flirty with him tonight and he knew what was going to happen when they got back to her place, he didn't want to waste any longer.

"Lets go, Ray's outside" he said as he stood up pushing in his chair.

"Harvey, I haven't finished my drink. It's still half full" she looked at him confused, she could tell he was rushing to get out the restaurant and she wondered why. Maybe one of his one night stands had turned up. He grabbed the drink from the table and downed it in one before smiling at her, "now its finished" he smirked.

Ray was waiting outside, Harvey opened the car door for Donna and made his way round the other side of the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After thanking Ray they made their way up the stairs to Donna's apartment. Room 206 brought back many memories from 'the other time' and Harvey wouldn't wait to get inside. Donna, slightly tipsy, fumbled around with her keys and it took a few goes to get the key in the lock. Once inside Donna threw off her shoes while Harvey took off his coat and suit jacket.

"Donna" Harvey said in his usual, serious tone. Donna was praying that he wasn't regretting what they had spoken about, hoping he wasn't about to walk through the door as he had done so many times before.

"Yes, Harvey?" she replied trying to hide the hurt in her tone.

Harvey made his way over to her in the kitchen before giving her the famous Specter grin. "It just occurred to me… that we don't work together" he said whilst unzipping her dress and kissing her neck. Donna untucked his shirt from his pants and began unbuttoning his shirt before pushing him in direction of her bedroom.

"Yeah. That. Didn't. Just. Occur. To you" she replied between kisses.

 **The more reviews the more I am motivated to write :)**


End file.
